The Gifts We Bring To Others
by Aen
Summary: A post-TPM story about Obi-Wan dealing with losing Qui-Gon and meeting his master's daughter....


Author's Note: This story takes place about a month after the end of "The Phantom Menace". This story contains spoilers for Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace so consider yourself WARNED!!!! DISCLAMER: As always the characters of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, Yoda, and Mace Windu belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm LTD. NO copyright infringement is intended by their use here. The character of Elisa Jinn is an original character that was created for the purposes of this story and perhaps beyond. Please do not use her without emailing me and asking my permission first. Thanks! Additional Acknowledgements: Some of the background history I will mention in here comes from reading "Jedi Apprentice: Book One: The Rising Force". If you have not read this book yet DO SO! Although it is considered to be a children's novel, it gives a great background story on the relationship between Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the novel Obi-Wan is 12 going on 13 and he is trying to convince Qui-Gon to take him on as his Padawan apprentice. It is a GREAT book that I highly recommend! ============================================================== Place: Jedi Temple, Coruscant 

The funeral pyre was cold and empty. It had been nearly a month ago since Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn died on the planet Naboo while fighting a nameless dark side Sith warrior. The Sith warrior had ran Qui-Gon through with his lightsaber and shortly thereafter Qui-Gon had died in the arms of his apprentice and friend. . . . Outwardly Obi-Wan appeared certain of himself whenever he was instructing his new apprentice, but on the inside, Obi-Wan was still feeling the loss of his teacher. In many ways, he felt responsible because he had failed his master when he was needed the most. Quietly he walked now through the Jedi Temple towards the room where Master Qui-Gon's funeral had been held. He wanted some time alone to meditate and to try and sort things out in his mind. Since the room he was headed to was used for funerals of the Jedi only, Obi-Wan expected to fully be alone. He opened the door. . . . A figure shrouded in a cloak and hood stood near the funeral pyre, touching it with gloved hands. With a sigh, Obi-Wan turned to leave. "No, don't leave whoever you are." a woman's voice said. Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I came here thinking that I'd be alone." Obi-Wan replied. She turned to face him, pulling back her hood. The face he stared into was beautiful. "You must be Obi-Wan Kenobi." she said. Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I'm sorry but you have me at a disadvantage, miss." "I have a Jedi at a disadvantage?" she said in quiet amusement. "As rare as it is, miss, you do. But seriously, how do you know who I am?" he asked. "First of all, you're carrying my father's lightsaber." she replied, pointing to it on his belt. Obi-Wan look down at his belt. He was still carrying Master Qui-Gon's light- saber. . . "This lightsaber belonged to my former master. Am I to understand that you are Master Qui-Gon's daughter?" Obi-Wan asked. She nodded. "Yes and I am. . . I was his only child." she replied. "He never told me that he had any children." Obi-Wan said. "Did you ever ask him whether or not he had any children, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Elisa asked in reply. "No, I did not." "Then why should my father have told you?" Obi-wan decided to change the subject on her. "If you are Master Qui-Gon's daughter then why can't I sense the Force from you?" "That's because I am not Force sensitive." "What? How is that possible?" She shrugged. "Sometimes a generation is skipped. Not all Jedi chidlren are born Force sensitive." Mace Windu said as he walked into the room. Obi-Wan immediately ac- knowledged the senior Jedi with a nod of his head. "Elisa, it has been a very long time since last we met." Mace said as he looked at her. "Yes, it has, master." she asked. "Your father held much respect among the council members, even though he was not among our circle. "Will the council see me?" Elisa asked. "I believe that they will." Elisa smiled. "Thank you, master." she said. Mace nodded. "I will summon you when the council wishes to see you." he said and left the room. Elisa touched her father's funeral pyre one last time and looked at Obi-Wan. "So may I expect you to return my father's lightsaber to me?" she asked. The question took Obi-Wan by surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask for it since she was not Force sensitive. She saw the look in his eyes and she sighed. "You don't want to give it up." she stated. "Not particularly, no." Obi-Wan answered. Elisa neared him. "I understand that you were close to my father and I can understand you not wanting to give up the one thing that you have to remember him by. But I am. . . I WAS his daughter and therefore I have a right to claim it." she said. Obi-Wan stared at her for a moment. He could use the Force on her and make her forget the entire issue. But that was against the code. A Jedi did not use the Force for goals that benefited one's self only. Besides, Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have approved of it. . . "I'll return it to you. However, I lost my own light- saber in the duel that kill Master Qui-Gon and I would ask that you allow me the proper time for me to reconstruct myself a new one." Obi-Wan said. "That is a fair request. I am going to be on Coruscant awhile so you'll have plenty of time to return the light- saber to me before I leave." she said. Obi-Wan watched her leave without speaking a word. 

* * * 

Night had fallen and yet Coruscant remained alive with activity. Obi-Wan watched the activity from a window in the main sanctuary of the Jedi Temple. Since Anakin had not lived at the Jedi Temple all of his life as Obi-Wan, he now had to remain there as the other Jedi Masters evaluated him. The evaluation could go on from possibly six months to a full year before Anakin would leave with Obi-Wan and travel where they were needed. The boy could learn much from the collective wisdom of Master Yoda, Mace Windu, and the other Jedi Masters. Master Qui-Gon's death still haunted Obi-Wan. . . . Obi-Wan played and replayed the fateful lightsaber duel that they had had with the nameless dark Sith warrior. In the end, Qui-Gon had lost his life and Obi-Wan had an overwhelming feeling of failing his Master. It was a feeling he just couldn't seem to be rid of. . . "Master, if only you could and speak to me." Obi-Wan muttered to the air around him. There was no reply. It was so rare when a departed Jedi answered those left behind. Qui-Gon would always be with him but Obi-Wan wanted only for one last conversation with his teacher and friend. With a sigh, he walked opened a door and walked out on the balcony that led all the way around the Jedi buildings. He stood at the railing and watched numerous ships pass him by. . . . 

PROMISE ME. . . PROMISE ME YOU'LL TRAIN THE BOY. . . HE IS THE CHOSEN ONE. . . 

"Hello." The voice startled him but he hid it well as he turned to face its source. It was Elisa Jinn. "Hello." he answered before looking back towards the skyline. "Am I disturbing you?" she asked. "If I am I'll leave." "You can stay if you wish." he said quietly. She looked out towards the skyline and for several moments there was nothing but silence between them. "May I ask you something, Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Elisa said breaking the quietness. "Yes, of course." "It's personal and you may not wish to answer it after you hear what I wish to know." He looked at her. "Please speak your question." "Did you love my father?" she asked and the question caught him off guard. "Please don't answer that question too quickly." she said when he opened his mouth to speak. "Master Qui-Gon was. . . the closest friend I have ever known in my life. He taught me to respect and to love people, no matter their race or creed. He taught me some of the most meaningful lessons I'll ever know about the Force." Obi-Wan said and he paused as he thought. "Yes. . . yes I loved him as a friend and I certainly respected him as a Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan finished. Elisa smiled sadly. "It was good that you were with him when he died. If I couldn't be there with him when he died, then at least someone who loved him was there with him. You know, he loved you too as well." Elisa said quietly, tears glistening her eyes. "We never spoke of such things." Obi-Wan admitted. "Whenever he would come home to visit my family he always spoke so very highly of you. He was proud of you. You meant a lot to him, especially after losing, Xanatos, his last Padawan apprentice to the dark side. He told me when he first watched you fight here in the Temple he felt a drawing to you, but he was afraid to allow you too close to his heart and mind." Elisa said as a night breeze caressed her face. A few minutes of silence passed. . . "I honestly never knew Master Qui-Gon had any family outside of the Jedi. He seemed to be such a loner. Well, a loner until I came along and he took me as his apprentice. May I ask you something?" Obi-Wan said. Elisa nodded. "When was the last time you saw him alive?" Elisa did not look at him but instead she kept her gaze trained ahead of her, but still the tears escaped her eyes as she remembered her father. "The last time I saw him was almost three months ago. He came home to see my family." she answered. "That was just prior to our mission on Naboo." "My father had a great deal of sadness surrounding him while he was with us. It's like he knew that he wasn't going to live much longer. He told me things, things I knew without a doubt, but things that he had NEVER expressed in words before." Elisa said quietly. "What kind of things?" Obi-Wan asked before he could stop himself. "That's something I'd rather not say." Elisa snapped. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked that, miss." he apologized. Her eyes soften as she looked at him. "That's okay. I'm sorry too. Losing my father has been very hard on me and my family." Elisa said. "May I ask about your mother?" Obi-Wan said cautiously. "You may ask anything you like about her." Elisa replied and immediately Obi-Wan relaxed. "I am curious as to what kind of woman Master Qui-Gon would have been married to. First of all is she still alive?" Obi-Wan asked. "Well first of all, they weren't married." Elisa paused as Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "And to answer your second question: No, she died while I was a baby still." "Forgive me for saying this but I can't understand why Master Qui-Gon wouldn't have married your mother. . ." "Well when my mother became pregnant with me, it was at a time when she and my father were both very young. She loved my father but because he was a Jedi, she didn't want to marry him and my father also knew that if he had any non-Jedi family that family would be in constant danger because of the life a Jedi leads. So it was agreed that they would never marry and my mother's sister agreed to help her in raising me." Elisa answered. "But I don't understand why. . ." "Enough, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I do not wish to answer any more questions right now about my parents. You may ask me anything else you like but not about their history." Elisa said quietly. "All right then. This next question you may not wish to answer: What was it like to have a great Jedi like Master Qui-Gon was for your father but you yourself are not Force sensitive?" Obi-Wan asked carefully. "I am not sure HOW to answer your question. I never knew that I wasn't like my father until late in my childhood when one day I saw his lightsaber. I asked him about him, saying that only Jedi Knights carry such weapons. He told that he was a Jedi. I asked him what it was like to be able to feel the Force. He told me that it was very special to him. But he also told me that I WAS very special to him as well and that I should never feel not special just because I could feel the Force like he could. He told me that he loved me because I WAS special in my own ways." Elisa answered, her gaze distant as she remembered that particular conversation she had share with her father. "How did your family explain your father's absence?" Obi-Wan asked. "I've answered enough of your questions tonight. I am growing tired, but I am also curious about you. My father spoke of you fondly and with much love. He told me about your adventures together." she paused. "But as I have said I am growing tired now. I'll see you in the morning." "Goodnight, Miss Jinn." "Please call me Elisa." "Very well. Goodnight Elisa." "Goodnight, Obi-Wan." 

* * * 

Elisa stayed on at the Jedi Temple for several more days and she had her audience with the Jedi Council of the Masters. Finally she worked up the courage to enter the room that had been her father's whenever he would come to stay at the Temple. She entered the room and just looked around herself at first. Qui-Gon had kept nothing but the most essential and necessary materials in his quarters while he was here at the temple. With a sigh, she sat down on his bed and just stared around her. She smiled as her eyes looked up towards the ceiling and she saw hand craven star maps that would glow in the dark whenever the lights were turned out. Qui-Gon had spent the early part of his life in this room. The Jedi Temple had been his home until he was chosen as a Padawan apprentice and then had traveled offworld with the Jedi who had agreed to train him. With one last sigh, Elisa set about the task that had brought her to this room in the first place. She looked around, searching the room with her eyes for the place where her father would have kept his journal for safe keeping. It was a journal that Qui-Gon had been keeping since he was a young boy. Elisa got up from the bed and began by looking under- neath it. Qui-Gon had told her that if anything ever happened to him that she must retrieve his journal from his old room at the Jedi Temple. He told her that the journal contained his heart and the true depth of his feelings for the people in his life he had loved. She had to find it. Obi-Wan came upon her when she was searching in the drawers of a small clothes cabinet and he stopped to watch her. "What may I ask are you doing in here?" he said after clearing his throat. Elisa looked up at him. "I am searching for something that belonged to my father." Elisa replied. "What? Maybe I can help you find it." Obi-Wan said as he stepped into the room. "I'm searching for my father's journal. He told me that he had hid it somewhere in this room the last time he was here on Coruscant." Elisa said. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and allowed the Force to guide him to where the Jedi Master would have placed the book where he had recorded his life in. He found it a hidden draw of the bed. Smiling he gave it to Elisa. With tears in her eyes Elisa hugged it her chest. "Thank you." she said. "Please, I have but one request. If you discover anything in that Master Qui-Gon may have wished for me to see. . ." Obi-Wan began quietly. "I'll let you see it. I promise." she replied and left the room clutching the book to her chest. 

* * * 

Several days passed and Obi-Wan did not see Elisa. It was on the night of the third day since they had found the journal together that Elisa sought him out. When she found him, he was practicing his lightsaber skills against a remote. He was so absorbed in his exercises that he did not see her enter and sit down nearby to watch him. Finally after nearly fifteen minutes the remote shut down and Obi-Wan closed down his lightsaber, his breathing heavy. Grabbing a towel from the sideline where he had laid it, he wiped his brow of the sweat and it was then that he noted the presence of Elisa. "Hello, I did not hear you come in." he said. Elisa smiled. "I don't doubt it. You were very absorbed in your exercises." she looked down at the disk she carried in her hand. "What's that?" Obi-Wan asked. "This was in my father's journal, secured in a pouch. In his journal he told me that the information recorded on here was for you. He said that I may listen to it if I wished but it was really meant for you." Elisa said. She handed it to Obi-Wan and he took it. "Thank you, Elisa." he said quietly. A few moments of silence passed between them and Elisa stood up to leave. Obi-Wan stood up as well, taking Qui-Gon's lightsaber from his belt. "Here this belongs to you now. I have made myself a new one." he said, offering it to her. Elisa took it for a moment and just stared at it before she gave it back to him. "I no longer need this. I have my father's journal and I am not a Jedi. Keep his lightsaber and find a use for it that will honor the memory of Qui-Gon Jinn." Elisa said. Obi-Wan accepted it back and bowed his head. "Thank you." "You're welcome." Elisa paused as she began to walk away. At the door she turned back to face him. "I am leaving in the morning to return to my homeworld. It's time I went back to my family there. Will you see me off in the morning?" she asked. Obi-Wan nodded. "Good night." "Good night." he called after her as she left. 

* * * 

When the morning came Obi-Wan found himself sad at the thought of having to see Elisa off. In such a short time he had come to consider her a friend. . .a friend that he would miss. He met her in the Temple's landing bay. She stood with her back turns toward him and for a second, just a split second, she reminded him of Master Qui-Gon with her tall svelte form and her dark hair fastened in the way Qui-Gon had kept his. He walked to join her at the opened bay doors. "Hello." he said quietly. "Hello." she said. "Thank you for giving me that disk." Obi-Wan began. "You're welcome." "It has more value to me than you know. I am about to confess something that I've not told the Masters yet. I have had a hard time letting go Master Qui-Gon. He was my friend and teacher for so long that now that he is gone, I miss his presence terribly. It's strange because I've been telling my apprentice that we have to let him go and yet I've been unable to do that myself. I think what you gave me last night may help me to release him. Finally. Hearing his voice again finally made realize that he was one with the Force and that he was at peace. Thank you, Elisa." Obi-Wan said. "You're welcome." At that moment the temple's population stirred as Masters Mace Windu and Yoda came to bid Elisa farewell. She hugged each in turn, as well as Obi-Wan and even gave him a peck on the cheek before boarding her ship. Obi-Wan watched her ship depart and he looked over to the two Masters. With a bow he left the two bemused Masters alone in the hangar. . . . 

*Fin* 


End file.
